new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Mobus
Entrance Character Selection An SSB trophy base appears, and Xander steps out of it onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - "TIME!" Xander shouts "TIME!", freezing any opponents and projectiles near him in palce. Much like Yomika's Neutral B, this move has a cycle. The first wave freezes opponents, the second wave unfreezes them, and repels them back, though it does not cause any damage. If Xander himself doesn't unfreeze the opponents, they'll unfreeze themselves in 10 seconds. After a full cycle, you must wait five seconds to use it again. Side B - Fighter Imitation This move is similar to Kirby's Copy Ability, as Xander will copy a move of the fighter close to him. However, this move copies Side Specials rather than Neutral Specials. Up B - Live Action Master Hand A live action Master Hand comes down and grabs Xander, flinging him upward. You can throw him in any direction except down. On the ground, if an opponent is near, the hand will grab them and throw them upward, causing damage. Down B - Jigglypuff Xander summons the Fairy Pokemon, Jigglypuff. The Pokemon follows Xander around, much like many summonable characters. Jigglypuff ahs a full moveset aside from specials. The only one special it has is its side B, which is a smack. It can't be easily KO'ed, as damage only makes its attack damage stronger, but to a point. Jigglypuff can be KO'ed with strong enough attacks, and if it doesn't disappear by a KO, the Fairy Pokemon will disappear in 12 seconds. You can't summon another Jigglypuff until one minute has passed. Final Smash - Choose your Fighter! Xander pauses the battle, bringing you to a selection of three characters: Samus will fire a huge beam, similar to her own final Smash. Luigi will throw laser beams in random directions, as well as spin around occasionally. Pikachu will shoot electricity in random directions. He'll smash you if you get too close to him. All characters stay on the screen for 20 seconds before disappearing, letting Xander reenter the battle. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh shit!" KOSFX2: "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Star KOSFX: "Failure!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "Settle it in Smash!" Sd: *Spins microphone* Dn: "Oh come on!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "The Winner is...Me!" Victory 2: "Success!" Victory 3: "New Record!" Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Punch, Cross Punch, Kick * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- "Till Link kicked him in the stuff!" * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Donkey Kong * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - Kick * B-Air - Backward Kick * U-Air - Uppercut * D-Air - Rapid Fire Kick Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- Upward Kick * Down- Drop Kick Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Nintendo Category:Starbomb Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:10's Category:Playable Character